


It Starts With You

by AngelicalMuse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, Guilt, Slow Burn, gowon is a princess, olivia is an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicalMuse/pseuds/AngelicalMuse
Summary: how olivia first meets go won - AKA olivia almost does a bad thing
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It Starts With You

Olivia had thought it would be a piece of cake. A walk in the ball-park. It turned out to be way more complicated than need be. Mainly because she was currently stuck in Princess Go Won’s private quarters, stashed away in her dresser like a pile of clothes. You may ask, why is Olivia inside the princess’ room? You see, she had been hired to assassinate the princess, but when she showed up to her room through her window, the girl was nowhere to be seen. The raven-haired teen decided to wait for the princess to show up, now planning to just catch her by surprise. The time alone in the dresser gave the assassin time to reflect on her situation.

She was here to kill Princess Go Won. The Princess Go Won. From what Olivia had heard about her, she was said to be fair and kind. This made her wonder why somebody wanted the girl dead 一 maybe it was for power? Go Won was the child of an extremely wealthy royal family, she will be the heiress soon after her mother passes anyways. From what Olivia had seen of her bedroom so far, it was kept tidy and contained only the finest of things. She was a bit jealous.

Olivia’s thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open, causing her heart to suddenly race. A soft hum could be heard as a figure swiftly swept by the dresser, leaving the scent of roses for Olivia to take in. Through the crack in the dresser, she was able to take in a direct view of the room, and she was able to now see the princess perched upon her bed, appearing distressed. Olivia arched a brow, tilting her head as she watched the blonde further; what was wrong? Damn it, she had no time to think about this 一 she had a job to take care of. Slipping a hand down to her hip where her knife in her holster sat, she grabbed hold of the hilt and prepared herself to bust out of that dresser. 

In a matter of seconds she was out of that confined space and on top of the princess, pinning her to the bed and holding the sharp knife to her throat. Go Won let out a yelp that was quickly cut off by Olivia’s hand over her mouth. 

“You say anything, and I mean anything 一 I will kill you,” Olivia hissed. 

She was not quite sure why she worded things that way, she had planned on killing the princess anyways, why was she stalling now? 

Go Won stayed quiet like the other wanted, soft eyes peering up at her. Soft eyes that could do no wrong; it scared her. And that’s when she pulled back and let the princess up. Her own eyes fell shut. She couldn’t do this, Go Won had done nothing to deserve any of this pain.

Turning away, Olivia ran for the window and hopped out, opting for the quickest route out of the castle. She heard Go Won calling after her but she never once turned back to even look at her.


End file.
